I Want You
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: The Uchihas have taken in an American exchange student and have been hosting him for a while. The Boy, Uzumaki, Naruto, has been trying to get the attention of his host brother, Uchiha, Sasuke, but attracts someone else's eyes. Full summary inside!


_**A/N: Sorry this is way, WAY, SO, so late, but I was busy preparing for finals and celebrating our birthday (Itachi and me) so well, Happy really FRIGGIN' belated birthday to you, Itachi!! And happy really FRIGGIN' belated birthday to me, too!! Yes, Itachi-sama and the Great C.e.G. were born on the same day (June 9**__**th**__**-- like. Two months ago…) and share very many similarities. Example: We both go for the whole, low-pony tail look, hate our younger sibling, are 7/8 years apart from our younger sibling, and are bad ass.**_

_**No more ranting, I'll move on to the SMUT!**_

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer:**_** C.e.G. claims no ownership to any of K. Masashi's characters (although I wouldn't mind owning Itachi and Naruto and making them do things only seen in the movies…the XXX movies)**_

**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai (which means boy-boy love. Don't like, then don't read), tad bit o'smut in here, maybe some pedophilia (if you REALLY wanna get technical about their ages…), poor ending, and other things.**_

**Summary:**_** The Uchiha's have taken in a cute little American exchange student and have been hosting him for quite some time. The boy, Uzumaki, Naruto, has been trying to get the attentions of younger host brother, Uchiha, Sasuke, but instead attracts the attention of another…namely, his older brother figure, Uchiha, Itachi.**_

-----------------------------

**I Want You…**

**A Ita/Naru Birthday Gift**

-----------------------------

"Itachi!"

Said nineteen year old groaned, turning up his music and burying his face further into his book. He had to finish this book before first period tomorrow and he was only a quarter way through it, not to mention it was already ten o'clock in the evening. He couldn't afford distractions, especially ones concerning that cute little blonde exchange student from America.

But, of course, no one cared about what Itachi did and did not need, for the aforementioned cute little blonde exchange student from America came barreling through his door-- not even bothering to close it-- and over to his bed, crawling up it on his hands and knees. He crept up the bed until he was face to face with his older host brother, limbs sprawled out on either side of the older male. His big, cerulean blue eyes shown with fresh, unshed tears, his adorable pink bottom lip caught between his teeth as he gnawed on it. His whiskered cheeks were dusted with a pretty blush and his blonde hair was as wild and sexy as ever. His tanned fingers plucked Itachi's headphones from his ears, forcing him to pay attention to his whimpers and tears and cuteness.

With a heartbreaking sniffle he whined to the irritated (and slightly aroused) Uchiha child.

"Sasuke refused me!"

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow, turning off his music and placing that and his book off to the side. Once he did that, Naruto knew he had his undivided attention.

"We were in the bedroom doing our homework when I tried out my new seduction skills-- which obviously failed-- on him and he simply laughed in my face and told me that I wasn't his type. So I tried harder to convince him but he still refused my advances! I got so mad that I pushed him off the bed and I ran here. I know that he's lying-- I've seen the way he looks at me in the onsen! So why is he saying that I'm not his type?.!" Naruto whimpered, his arms and legs giving out under him, making him crash down on Itachi who was ready to yell at the boy but found his throat closing at the sight of love and adoration in the boy's eyes. "Itachi, I trust you like a real older brother, so would you please, help me to understand why Sasuke doesn't want me? I just can't figure it out."

Rendered speechless, Itachi shifted a little to get more comfortable before leaning forward and placing a small, brotherly kiss on Naruto's forehead.

The blonde blushed. "Wh-what was that for?"

"I don't know why Sasuke doesn't want you," Here, Itachi tucked one of Naruto's stray strands of hair back behind his ear lovingly, enjoying the fluttering feeling his stomach underwent when the boy on top of him turned a deeper shade of red. "But it doesn't matter. Because I want you."

In the time it took Naruto to gasp, Itachi already trapped the younger boy's mouth within his, moving their lips together slowly in an easy manner, allowing the exchange student to back out if he wanted to. He didn't…which led to the Uchiha leaning upwards slowly, sending Naruto into a crouched position, both too lost in the touching of their lips to notice that they were both kneeling on the bed.

A tongue pecked at the younger boy's bottom lip, begging for entrance which was granted (a bit too) soon after. Their tongues instantly embraced like old lovers separated over the years, each stroking the other in a passionate, yet needy manner. Before either of them knew it, Itachi was straddling Naruto, tugging at the boy's black shirt. With one last minute of tonguing each other's mouths, he was allowed to pull it off, immediately attacking the fresh tanned skin at his disposal. Naruto moaned softly as his chest received the same treatment his tongue had seconds before, basking in the feeling of Itachi's hot, moist mouth sucking noisily at his nipples, tongue probing at them like a hungry kit's would at their mother's breasts for milk. His hands trailed up Itachi's strong, hard back, tracing wavy lines as they ran along his neck and up into his hair, threading themselves in those gloriously silky eclipse-black tresses. He pushed down on Itachi's head, wanting the boy to suck harder, more, more of him. He wanted more of this-- Itachi, his mouth, hot, hot heat-- and he wanted it now.

"Uuuuuah. Ita…chi…" He moaned especially loud when the Uchiha ground their erections together. "M-more!"

Itachi obliged, leaving the slob-doused nipples to dry. He gave his mouth a break too as he reached down between their crushed bodies and stroked the tent noticeable in the blonde's boxers. Said blonde gasped and squirmed, too aroused to say anything when Itachi tapped his erection again. Itachi smirked.

"Suki?"

Naruto ignored the Uchiha's question, too engrossed in the absolutely erotic feeling of his wang-wang being worked through his boxers. It was like Itachi had magical fingers or was used to massaging men's penises or something!

Speaking of the ebony haired teen…he didn't really like it when he was ignored, especially by the blonde and even more so when giving pleasure to someone. So, as punishment to the fifteen year old squirming under him, he yanked his throbbing member out of the little flap in the boxers and squeezed it lightly, bending down into BJ-position.

Naruto hissed, throwing his head back at the strange tingle of pleasure and pain shooting up his spine. He barely recognized Itachi was talking to him again.

"I asked you a question, Naru-chan. If you want what I have to give you," He paused here to give a couple brief licks to the cock in his hand. "Then I suggest you realize I do not like being ignored. Understand?"

"H-hai." Naruto breathed, moaning out loud as Itachi took him in his mouth and gave him a nice, long suckle before nibbling around the sensitive tip of the boy's member. "H-hai!"

With a smirk, Itachi sat up and gazed into Naruto's half lidded, lust-filled eyes, repeating his question from before. "Suki?"

"Dai…daisuki!"

That was enough to satisfy the Uchiha for now. So, leaning back down and taking him back into his mouth, Itachi continued exploring Naruto's nether regions with his tongue until it was too much for the young American to handle. He writhed and screamed and balled his hands into fists as he felt an extremely tight knot in his stomach twist into an even tighter one, hoping and pleading that the knot would go away soon.

"Ita--"

"Onii-san." Itachi paused, blowing on the throbbing cock inches from his face. "Call me, 'Onii-san.'"

Naruto complied. "Onii-san…please, I don't know how much longer…I can-- last!" He rushed his words, squealing in delight as Itachi did that one thing with his tongue that made his whole body convulse and his toes curl. "Oh…nii...sah-- nuh! Something more-- purizu!" Naruto moaned in shock as Itachi understood what he wanted (from his horribly broken up sentence) and _did_ something more.

With the boy still in his mouth, Itachi spun himself around so that his back was to Naruto. Then, with extreme accuracy, he crawled backwards until his whole body was stretched out above the blonde, the tip of his tenting pants right above Naruto's mouth. Eagerly, Naruto reached up and un-tucked his host brother from the confines of his blue plaid boxers _**(A/N: Plaid shorts! **_**Socks readers**__ and engulfed him in one slick motion, causing the Japanese teen to choke.

Neither stopped to make sure Itachi was okay, because both Naruto and him knew he was just fine, and continued their suckling and deep-throating and whatnot.

They had developed a pattern of pleasure it had seemed-- Naruto would moan around Itachi whenever the older, Asian-er male did something that made him feel the roaring heat in the pit of his stomach grow hotter and Itachi would grunt in approval if the blonde American would suck him just a little harder or throat him just a little deeper. Every tiny movement or improvement on their tactics made their partner's stomach tighten even more so into a big ball o' passion, pushing them that much closer to their ultimate goal: release.

"Onii-san!" Naruto gave a high-pitched gasp, sloppily making out with Itachi's cock. All this could be seen by Itachi as he looked between his legs back at the blonde, moaning at the alluring, erotic scene displayed before him. He gave a beast-like grunt as he began fucking Naruto's face, loving the way the blonde would thrust up into his mouth in time with Itachi's own movements.

The two continued like this for a while before Naruto became too distracted by Itachi's mouth and let him hang there while he concentrated solely on his own climax.

"Ohhhnuh…ii…I…tah...ha…HA!" The boy could barely even form coherent statements as his mind was blasted into oblivion, his body racking with shivers and shakes.

Itachi felt glorious at feeling Naruto's warm seed squirting down his throat that he came too, all over the blonde's sweaty face.

Both just stayed still for a few moments before there was a groan of exhaustion from Itachi who collapsed on top of his American host brother, reaching shaky hands down to tuck himself back into his boxers. He then did the same for Naruto and, with a little kiss to Naruto's now sheathed member, rolled off the boy and the bed completely.

Naruto sat up on his elbows in shock before giggling quietly at the flushed look on Itachi's face once he stood, trembling hands fixing his appearance. His shy giggles turned into full blown laughter that had him rolling around on the bed clutching his aching stomach in his hands. Tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes by the time Itachi had joined him with his powerful, charming, yet comfortingly sweet chuckle, their mirth draining the room of any of that 'after-sex' (even though it wasn't _sex_ sex…) awkwardness that usually occurred with newly formed couples or 'just-came-out-of-the-closet-ers.'

Whipping at his eyes, Naruto sat up, his sniggers dying down slowly. "Ita-- I mean, Onii-san," Another short chuckle sounded before they died completely, "Thank you."

Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling softly to himself as his host brother shambled across the bed and into his lap, latching onto his shirt and nuzzling his chest. He couldn't stop himself from running his hand through the sunshine spikes Naruto was well known for. "For what?" He murmured.

"For showing me that you wanted me. That's all I needed." He cranked his head upwards, placing a loving trail of kisses along Itachi's pale jaw line that lead from there to his neck. Itachi moaned at the feeling of a little pink tongue dancing across his skin, prodding around for a nice, tender area where it could make its mark. One which Itachi was sure to show off to his by-blood little brother.

"You're welcome."

Naruto unlatched himself from Itachi's neck, glancing up innocently and grinning at the pleased look on his "brother's" face. An idea struck him and pulled Itachi down on top of him and the bed, urging his lips to his collarbone. "Mark me." He whispered, blush evident on his face.

The Uchiha complied, nibbling the exposed area of skin. His mark was on the verge of being deemed a bruise.

After all the lovey-dovey-ness the boys were sharing, a light-hearted silence overtook the room; the younger boy still sat in the older boy's lap, drawing spiral patterns on Itachi's strong thighs while Itachi breathing became even to point that one would think he was asleep.

In fact, he was.

"Onii-san," Naruto poked his thigh a couple times, head weighed down by the weight of his host brother's head. "Onii-san," he tried again.

Still no response.

With a huff, Naruto leaned forward and knocked back into Itachi as hard as he could, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

Itachi groaned when Naruto made sure to apply extra weight onto the body underneath him as he got off, dusting himself off and grinning down at the scowling form of the eldest Uchiha.

"Thanks again, Onii-san. That sure was a blast." Naruto commented offhandedly, making Itachi's scowl deepen. "I'm gonna go see Sasuke now…Oh, and if he asks who did it, I'll tell him that you did and that you said he couldn't top that. Hopefully he'll give into the chase. It'll make my afternoons more…erotic. Bye bye!" With a bow, the blonde boy bounced out of the room and down the hall screaming for Sasuke at the top of his lungs.

Itachi's scowl had yet to leave his face once he was on his bed again, music playing loudly in his ear and book in hand, eyes busy scanning the pages needing to be read. It wasn't until exactly fifteen minutes after Naruto left that a very disturbed Sasuke came walking stiffly into the room, hands clenching at his sides and eyes trained on the book in his older brother's hands, the same one he smacked soundly to the ground once he reached the bed.

"You," He pointed a shaky finger at his still scowling older brother, pausing to lick his lips. "You soiled him. And the family. By doing that." Here, he swung the accusing finger away from Itachi and towards the open door, allowing his brother a few seconds to think it over.

And think he did.

"Hmm," He groaned, unplugging his earphones. "So that's what I forgot to do."

Sasuke growled.

"Next time I'll make sure to remember," said Itachi as he heaved himself off of the bed and ushered a still upset Sasuke over to his door, reaching lazily for the knob and starting to shut the door. "To close the door." With a smirk, the door was shut and the Uchiha was now, once again, left alone to do what he needed to do.

Sasuke huffed and puffed back over to his room, cursing and shouting about how he saw his "younger brother" not only suck off, but get sucked off by his older brother. He swore that he'd get back at Itachi for this…

"If it's the last thing I do."

-----------------------------

_**A/N: Not the greatest but, I was tired and overloaded with finals studying crap so you couldn't really blame me for the quality…okay you could, but I'd like it very much if you didn't**_

_**Hope this was somewhat smutty enough-- its my first time actually trying to write anything like this in some sort of depth. I think it was pretty good.**_

_**See you around!**_

_**-C.e.G.**_


End file.
